Contando Estrellas
by Natalia.H.Weasley
Summary: Ginny tiene una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz luego de que Dean le rompa el corazón. H/G


Contando estrellas

Salgo de la sala común con lagrimas en mis ojos. Odio sentirme así, vana y cobarde. Sentir que he dado todo de mí para que me engañen.

Sentirme pequeña de nuevo cuando creía haber madurado ya hace mucho tiempo.

Odiaba llorar, mostrarme debil frente a los demás nunca me había gustado, yo nunca llorro frente a los demás.

Voy sin rumbo alguno, a donde mis pies me lleven. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, solo quería salir de ahí, escapar de todas esas miradas; todas ellas de lastima.

Llevaba ya quien sabe que, dos meses, desde que empeze oficialmente a salir con Dean. Y juro que creí que por fin había encontrado quien me complementara en realidad, alguien que me tuviese a su lado y no me hiciese sufrir…Que equivocada estaba.

Fue un noviazgo lindo dentro de todo, a veces discutíamos si, como cualquier pareja pero eran peleas en las que a la hora estábamos juntos y abrasados nuevamente. Pero sin embargo hacia un tiempo que el estaba frio, distante. No lo juzgue ni le reproche nada, deduje que estaba preocupado por sus exámenes e imbertia el tiempo en estudiar. _Tonta…¡TONTA TONTA TONTA!_

Debi suponer que algo andaba mal esa tarde que no quiso acompañarme al lago, o el dia de la salida a Hogmegade que no quiso caminar de la mano conmigo. Debí darme cuenta desde aquel momento que algo andaba mal. Pero decidí hacerme la indiferente y creer que nuestra relación era ejemplo a seguir.

Recuerdo ahora que no note arrepentimiento alguno en sus ojos esta tarde del partido de quidditch de Ravenclaw contra Huppelpuf cuando me dijo que bajara sola al campo, que el se reuniría conmigo luego, pero eso nunca paso.

Siempre fui buena novia, nunca le hice una escena de celos con sus amigas ni le reproche ninguna de las veces que me negó su compañía o aquellas en las que decidió ignorar mis besos. Sin embargo hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso..

El dia comenzó normal, me levante con el sol en mi cara y de muy buen humor, hoy había juego de quiddich: Ravenclaw contra Hupplepuff.

Todas mis amigas estaban super emocionadas, unas cuantas tenían su novio en Ravenclaw y a otras el simple echo de salir y disfrutar un poco del aire les hacia ilusión.

Por mi parte, no era el novio ni el aire lo que me hacia ilusión. Era el echo de tener la oportunidad de disfrutar, aunque sea a lo lejos, de la sensación que me produce volar. Sentir que no tengo limites, sentirme capaz de sobrepasar las nubes. Sentirme de una manera u otra invencible. El viento acariciando mi cara. Sentirme no hay nada en este mundo que no pueda hacer.

Luego de cambiarme, baje a desayunar con mis amigas, como era costumbre me reuniría con Dean en el comedor que seguramente ya había bajado con Seamus. Pero al entrar el ya estaba sentado junto con su amigo, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil en el centro de la mesa, los cuatro reian de algo que estaba leyendo Lavender en El Profeta.

Al pasar por al lado salude a mi novio con un beso y el me lo devolvió con igual entusiasmo.

_HIPOCRITA, EGOISTA, MENTIROSO_

_Y yo __Tonta! Ingenua! CIEGA!_

Yo besándolo y ella riéndose de mi por dentro. Y el cobarde, hipócrita y mentiroso burlándose de mis sentimientos.

Segui a mis amigas hacia el extremo de la mesa que da con la de los profesores, ellas comenzaron a hablar, y en realidad no preste mucha atención.

Podía ver como Ron y Hermione peleaban como de costumbre a unos lugares de donde estaba sentada yo, Harry con suma paciencia los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras desayunaba. Sabia como yo, que al final no importase que aquellos dos siempre pelearan, Hermione terminaría siendo mi cuñada tarde o temprano. Y yo esperaba que mas temprano que tarde.

Harry de repente giro su cara hacia mi lado, y me sonroje un poco bajo su mirada; después de todo me había atrapado mirándolo. Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa asintiendo hacia Ron y Hermione; el los miro un segundo y después devolvió aquellos ojos esmeralda de nuevo hacia mi rostro y para mi sorpresa me ofreció una sonrisa a mí también.

Sonreí con tristeza, hacia ya varios días que sentía esa frialdad de parte de Dean y mi relación con el venia cuesta abajo. Me sentía un poco culpable por que ante aquella sonrisa que me ofreció Harry, que seguramente fue un acto de pura amistad, pero no pude evitar sentirme especial. Cosa que con Dean no pasaba muy segudo. Pero en ese momento preferí no complicarme la vida y olvidarlo.

Al finalizar el desayuno busque a Dean y ahí fue cuando me pidió que bajara al partido que el ya me encontraría allí.

En ese momento tendría que haberle pedido que hablemos, le tendría que haber pedido explicaciones de porque de su rara conducta, tendría que haberme quedado a su lado y asi me ubiera ahorrado tal humillación. Pero mi orgullo y mi intento de indiferencia fue mayor y ahora estoy pagando por ello.

_Imbesil, hipócrita y mentiroso!_

Pero sin embargo le hice caso, como una tonta, como una ingenua que quiere creer que todo estaba bien.

El resto de la mañana transcurrio sin mas hechos importantes, dos horas de historia de la magia y llego el medio dia, luego de almorzar tendríamos el resto del dia libre ya que era viernes y se aproximaba un importante partido.

Sin embargo cuando entre al gran comedor acompañada de mis amigas, el no estaba allí.

Recuerdo que el no encontrar a mi novio en las gradas de Gryffindor durante la primera mitad del partido me molesto, el me había dicho que estaría allí, junto a mi. Pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Algo andaba mal, algo pasaba con el que ya no era como antes. Tenia que salir de allí, buscarlo y hablar. Aclarar de una vez por todas que sucedia y si de ser necesario terminar la relación, pero terminarla dignamente y no con la cobardía de no haberlo hablado.

En ese momento no importo que Ravenclaw estuviese ganando, recorri rápidamente las gradas y sali del campo lo mas rápido que pude, solo quería buscar a Dean. Recorri los jardines hasta llegar al castillo y tome un atajo hacia la sala común; fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrio en donde estaría, pero al ingresar por el retrato me paralize…

En el mullido sillón junto al fuego había dos personas abrasadas, me acerque al reconocer el risado y negro cabello de mi novio; allí muy centrados en su mundo y besándose como si el universo se destruiría a los segundos estaban Dean y Parvati.

Mis ojos se comenzaron a empapar de lagrimas _¿como pude haber sido tan ingenua?_

A lo lejos se comenzaba a escuchar las voces y las risas de los Gryffindors que volvían a la sala común luego del partido. Y yo seguía allí petrificada ante la escena, observando como el hombre que me hacia tan feliz besaba a otra chica. Di dos pasos adelante y notaron por fin mi presencia, una exprecion de sorpresa apareció en sus rostros.

Parvati fue la primera en notarme y por Merlin como quise en aquellos momentos desaparecer. Su rostro era una mezcla de miedo, arrepentimiento y alarma, seguramente había escuchado de mis hermanos que mi temperamento no era muy bueno en situaciones que no eran de mi agrado.

A el no le podía ver la cara porque el muy cobarde se escondía detrás de ella, sin embargo no le dije nada, segui allí parada pero mirándolo fijamente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Detrás de mi se fue acumulando poco a poco todo Gryffindor, algunos al llegar exclamaban sorpesa y algunos susurraban, pero nadie dijo nada y yo no tenia la voluntad de moverme, seguía paralizada y sin poder creer lo que había visto.

_¿como pudo haberme engañado?¿como pude ser tan tonta y tan ciega?_

Las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, no por que lo amase y lo hubiese perdido, por que no era asi. En dos meses el amor no había tocado mi corazón, pero si lo quería muchísimo y deseaba con todas mis iluciones que esta relacion funcionara, dolia…dolia muchísimo. Lloraba como nunca antes, apenas podia respirar y el pecho me dolia muchísimo. Pero no estaba dolida por que no me quisiese como antes lo hacia, sino por haberme engañado. Por no tener el tacto de terminar lo nuestro mirandome a la cara, en vez de andar con Parvati a escondidas.

Lo que le dije e hice a continuación no lo voy a olvidar nunca…

- Pudiste habérmelo dicho...¿POR QUÉ NO LO HICITE?- le dije o le grite mejor dicho.

Peligrosamente me acerque a donde ella lo escondía. La empuje hacia un lado, olvidando todos aquellos modales que mi madre me había enseñado. Tome el rostro de Dean entre mis manos. Y sé que no se espero lo que paso después.

...Le pegue una cachetada.

Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Era lo minimo que podía hacer, y lo ultimo que Dean Thomas iba a recibir de mi parte, ya que decidi que mis hermanos tomaran cartas en el asunto.

Empuje a mi paso a todo Gryffindor en mi camino. Y vi la cara de furia que Ron llevaba en su rostro al pasar a su lado y me sorprendió escuchar un _"lo voy a matar" _de parte de Harry, pero no le di importancia.

En este momento solo quiero correr, escapar de toda miraba conocida y no estar con nadie. Solo deseo estar sola. Estoy corriendo sin rumbo y aun con lagrimas en los ojos, el dia se esta terminando pero sin embargo salgo del castillo porque necesito aire. No se a donde ir, no se que voy a hacer, no se con que cara me voy a mostrar a las personas. Nisiquiera se si podre volver a confiar en un hombre.

Me siento tan mal, tan humillada. Nunca crei que me sentiría asi, nunca crei que algo que era tan lindo me fuese a hacer tanto daño.

Ya no corria, solo caminaba en silencio. Unas silenciosas lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos. Sin embargo tranqilamente recorri los terrenos, aquellos lugares que una vez recorri con Dean; no por masoquista sino porque quería comprender que fue lo que lo llevo a hacerme eso. ¿Por qué? Si yo siempre fui buena con el, siempre le di su espacio y nunca lo pesione en nada. Nunca le reproche nada, nunca lo cele sin sentido. Aun sigo sin entender. ¿Fue el hecho de que no quise acostarme con el? ¿Tan grave es querer preservar mi virginidad? ¿Acaso Parvati si había accedido a eso? ¡No! No quería ni pensar en eso. Ya estaba, todo estaba hecho. No había que buscarle otra explicación, mi historia con Dean había quedado en el pasado. Y lo tenia que aceptar.

Llegue al campo de quidditch, ese que hacia poco se encontraba lleno de aficionados ahora estaba vacio.

Decidi buscar mi escoba y volar para distenderme un rato…pero fue algo inútil.

El dia se estaba llendo, dando paso a una noche estrellada. No tenia sentido del tiempo, tampoco me interesaba que hora era.

En este momento estoy sentada bajo los aros del lado derecho del campo, con frio y todavia llorando por que me siento insuficiente, idiota, ciega y encima cornuda.

La escoba esta olvidada a mi lado. Ni volar siento que puedo. Toda mi voluntad y mi animo de volar se esfumaron al acordarme que mi primer beso con Dean fue este mismo lugar.

Un largo suspiro de resignación y me acuesto en el suelo, mi espalda en la hierva y mis ojos pegados al cielo.

Desde pequeña siempre tuve una fascinación por las estrellas. Me encantaba pasar tiempo mirándolas y imaginarme cuantas de ellas habría en este universo. Saber que todas eran diferentes. Originales, únicas.

Solía perderme horas contándolas y saber que todo estaría bien si seguían en el cielo ...cuidándome.

El tiempo pasa pero no me importa. Sentía frio, pero no quería enfrentarme a las miradas de reproche de mis amigas al irme sin aceptar su compañía o las miradas de lastima del resto de las personas. Si volvia, seria para acostarme. Mañana seria otro dia para enfrentarme al colegio.

Preferia quedarme aquí, acostada y contando estrellas. Adormilándome y relajandome con los sonidos de la noche poco a poco. Ya no lloraba, ya lo había hecho mucho; y Dean no se merecia ni una lagrima mas.

Sin embargo, unos pasos a mi lado me sacan de mis pensamientos...y siento pánico.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto frenéticamente. Estoy asustada y sin mi varita.

- Estaba preocupado por ti- me contesto simplemente. Sabia que no necesitaba nombres para identificar su voz. Nunca lo eh necesitado.

Los pasos llegaron hasta estar a un lado de mi cabeza. Y lo sentí acostarse a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte aun mirando al cielo. Siendo un poco más grosera de lo que en verdad sentía.

- Vine a buscarte- me contesto Harry Potter, como si fuese lo mas obvio. El también miraba al cielo conmigo - ¿y tu que haces aquí?

Titubeé, no sabia si decírselo o no. Tal vez sé burlaría de mis tendencias infantiles. Y en realidad no necesitaba que nadie se riese de mi. Pero vi en sus ojos genuina preocupación y sabia que no se reiría de mi; Ni hoy ni nunca.

-C-contando estrellas- le dije. Me sorprendió verlo apoyarse en un solo codo y verme como si yo me estuviese burlando de el. Poco a poco se fue acostando de nuevo a mi lado, nuestros brazos se rozaron, algo que me hizo estremecer.

- No creí que nadie mas lo hiciera- dijo. Estuve a punto de preguntar que, pero entendí que el también contaba estrellas, y le sonreí. El también lo hizo. Y por primera vez en el dia me sentí feliz.

No sé si fue el frío; o el echo de que nuestros brazos estuviesen rozando que no pude evitar temblar. Harry sintió que temblaba, y rodeo un brazo debajo de mi espalda, y el otro sobre mi cadera; no pude evitar apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho.

_¿Por qué haces esto ahora? ¿Dónde estabas cuando yo estaba loca por tus huesos? ¿Dónde estabas que no fuiste mi primer beso? No puedo evitar sentirme tonta por dentro, pero ya no por Dean. Sino por el hecho de darme cuenta que mis sentimientos por Harry seguían intactos. Como si ubiesen estado h__ibernando, latentes, esperando el momento de resurgir de nuevo…_

-Tus hermanos y tus amigas te estan buscando- su comentario me saco rápidamente de mis pensamientos.

-Quería estar sola- respondi, sin despegar mi cabeza de su pecho- ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste antes que ellos?

-Se lo que significa el hecho de volar para vos. Te conozco muy bien. Aunque admito que no esperaba encontrarte haciendo lo mismo que hago yo cuando necesito relajarme. Pero no te preocupes, no le dije a nadie mas que estabas aquí, todos creen que te estoy buscando en la biblioteca- respondio y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

No pude evitar una risita, la compañía de Harry me hacia muy bien. Se que en sus brasos no había peligro, en sus brasos me sentía segura.

-Estaras bien, sos una chica fuerte. Pero el que me preocupa es Dean. La ultima vez que lo vi estaba acorralado a punta de varita por Fred, George y Ron- comento burlonamente. Sinceramente, no me interesaba lo que le puedan llegar a hacer mis hermanos a mi ahora ex novio. Esas eran las consecuencias de sus actos.

-No voy a hacer ningún esfuerzo en evitar eso- le dije cuando levantaba mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos- ya no me interesa lo que pase con Dean Thomas-

Sus ojos brillaban, lentamente sentí como sus calidas manos tomaban tiernamente mi rostro y sus dedos limpiaban todo rastro de lagrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas.

-El no merece tus lagrimas- En eso se me acerco y nos sumimos en un pausado y dulce beso…

_No podía pensar,__ tampoco quería. Solo me deje llevar por sus labios y su lengua. Le correspondi al beso con mucho entusiasmo. Por años había imaginado ese momento; lo había soñado, anhelado y esperado por mucho tiempo. Sentia sus suaves labios contra los mios y sus manos acariciando mi cabello y espalda. Hice lo que siempre quise hacer, enrredar mis dedos en su alborotado cabello negro azabache. Besandolo como si no ubiera mañana. Sabia que estaba mal, pero no me sentí culpable. Habia dejado atrás una relación hacia unas horas y ahora estaba besando a otro chico, pero no me importo, no cuando mi ex había hecho lo que había hecho. Pero no era despecho, no estaba besando a Harry por lo que Dean me había hecho. Si lo estaba besando era porque lo quería. Y lo quería muchísimo. _

Al separarnos me sonrio

-Se que no es el momento perfecto para decirlo, pero te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero, siempre te quise-

-Lo se Ginny, discúlpame. Fui un tonto todo este tiempo, tuve que verte en brasos de otro para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos-

-El pasado quedo atrás- Le respondi sonriendo. Parecia mentira que hasta hace un rato estaba llorando por una relación rota y ahora el destino me abria el corazón hacia otra posibilidad de volver a ser feliz.

Sabia que lo quería de nuevo. Y que el me quería también…aquella noche estrellada fue testigo del comienzo de nuestra historia. No impotaba lo que vendría, no me importaban los comentarios de la gente. Solo importaba que junto a Harry la vida volvia a tener sentido, junto a el no tenia porque desconfiar o preocuparme. El jamas me engañaría.

Aquella noche estrellada fue la mejor de mi vida.

Aquella noche estrellada lo elegi para toda la vida, y el también a mi.

Aquella noche estrellada fue el comienzo de algo nuevo y especial

Y todo comenzó contando estrellas…

FIN.


End file.
